Spring-loaded signal contacts such as POGO contacts are routinely employed for removably contacting selected contact points and plated-through holes of electronic circuits and components, which are often corroded by a film of dirt, dust, and the like. Various signal contact heads have been devised to provide surfaces that cut through the surface layer of contaminant to establish and maintain the intended electrical contact between the contact head and the contact points. Such signal contact heads are thus called upon to provide a self-cleaning action that is capable of repetitively contacting corroded contact points and of accomodating relatively large quantities of surface contaminant without impairing its ability to repetitively provide the intended electrical interconnection path, to be durable in use and to have such a strength as to preserve its ability to provide electrical contact without undesirable breakage of its contacting portions, and at the same time to define cutting edges of a sharpness sufficient to cut through the surface contamination to provide the intended electrical connection. The heretofore known signal contact have heads that are defective in one or more of these features.